Pride
by tinybee
Summary: Part SEVEN in The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Zachariah needs something from Harry, but he's still a heartless angel. Zachariah/Harry.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means male/male. If you don't like it, then don't read this. Not beta'd.**

**Part seven in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**Pairing: Harry/Zachariah - Kind of...**

**The final part in the seven part series. I've hoped you have enjoyed them.**

**AN:/ I might have let some people down, those who wanted Harry/John, Harry/Lucifer or Harry/Uriel. But I sat down this morning and watched an episode (Sympathy For The Devil) and I saw Zachariah. He was one of the angels that I was deciding on for this one, and leaning towards greatly. Uriel I was more hesitant because I don't really like him most of the time unless it's in small doses, and John and Lucifer aren't my favourite characters (not even to write).**

**Hope you're not disappointed.**

* * *

_"The love of one's own excellence."_

_- St. Augustine_

The sudden appearance of the usually plotting angel didn't make Harry jump anymore, and instead just turned his head to stare at Zachariah who looked back dispassionately at his injured form. The wizard in question was leaning against the wall, clutching his aching and bloodied arm to his chest as he stared back at the cold ethereal being.

"Zachariah." Harry greeted softly, feeling a flutter in his stomach when Zachariah acknowledged him with a tilt to the head and a hard stare.

"Wizard." Was the reply.

"Dean isn't here, if that's who you are looking for." Harry said.

"It is not Dean that I am after." Zachariah watched Harry straighten. "That stubborn ass is already thinking about saying yes to Michael, anyway."

"What?"

"Oh yes, Michael can feel it." Zachariah walked towards Harry. "But it is you that I have come to see."

"Why?" Harry asked wearily, trying not to show how the angel's presence made him feel. It wasn't right that he felt so effected by the righteous bastard. If given the order, Zachariah would smite him on the spot.

"You are interesting, and not as much of a chuckle-head like you're friends are." Zachariah shrugged.

Harry bit down on his tongue, fighting back the urge to make a scathing remark worthy of Dean. He blinked and looked back up at the angel, noticing that Zachariah had moved closer and he had to tilt his head back a little to keep eye contact.

"Curious." Zachariah's hand blurred as he reached down and took hold Harry's jaw. His fingers dug into his soft skin, causing the wizard wince. Sharply, Zachariah jerked Harry's head back, running the pad of his thumb over Harry's bottom lip.

"I think I can lower myself for a few moments," Zachariah murmured to himself, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry blinked up at him, his heart beating faster at the close contact.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not daring to hope.

Zachariah smirked. He leaned down, watching as Harry's eyes fluttered closed, and pressed his lips hard against the human's. The angel ignored the taste of blood and pressed his tongue against the seams of Harry's lips, parting them and sliding past, entering Harry's mouth. The young man whimpered at the rough invasion, his uninjured arm moving up to wrap around Zachariah's neck. He tried to move closer, putting as little space between them as possible until their bodies touched.

It wasn't that Harry trusted the angel, or actually believed that he was doing something to save the world, but that didn't change the fact that he was attracted to Zachariah. Indeed, the arrogant arse wanted Dean to say yes to Michael and start the Apocalypse. That should have made Harry resent him, but he couldn't help what he felt for him, and Harry hated himself for it. And maybe Harry should have moved back, but instead he allowed himself to be kissed and tasted, falling into a breathless haze.

Zachariah finally pulled away, licking his own lips in a movement that had Harry entranced.

"I just had to do that for my vessel's personal needs." Zachariah tightened his grip to bruising point, bringing the wizard's focus back to him. "You are just a filthy, empty shell of an abomination." Zachariah sneered, his behaviour changing dramatically, as he stepped back and released Harry. "A disgusting mud-monkey."

Harry flinched, jaw throbbing.

Zachariah gave the wizard one last look of contempt -and if Harry hadn't just witnessed his cruelty, the wizard would have sworn he saw reluctant fondness- before the angel disappeared from the room, leaving Harry to stare at the space where Zachariah just stood moments ago. His heart clenched in his chest as his mind repeated the words the angel had spoken to him. And the worst thing was, Harry believed him.

* * *

**The final one done! I hope you've enjoyed the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe, I've certainly enjoyed writing them. Also, I've never actually seen a Harry/Zachariah pairing, or a Zachariah/HP-anyone pairing. I have actually read one Harry/Uriel on HP/X-overs. Someone was doing a series of HP/X-over one shots and that was on there. It was good and interesting. Please review.**


End file.
